


Mess

by alienscully



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, i think, they'll be alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienscully/pseuds/alienscully
Summary: AU where Rhys and Sasha "took a break" before Borderlands 3.





	Mess

“Sooo. This is it, then?”

Rhys stands on his right elbow, with his head leaning on his shoulder, listening to his (ex?) girlfriend moving around in the bathroom.

“Huh?” she appeared in the doorway. “This is what?”

God, she was beautiful. Rhys was the world’s biggest jackass for letting her go. Maybe he _has_ missed her the 121 days since they ‘took a break’, in Sasha’s words.

Not like he was counting, anyway.

“Us. This is _it_? Are we like back to together or –”

“Woah, woah, _Rhys_ ,” she interrupted with a chuckle. “Calm down, will you? We just had sex. No big deal, right? Like we agreed before I walked in here?”

“Oh, yeah, yeah, sure.” he ran a hand through his hair. “Just, um, checking.”

 

•••

 

_“You know your hair gets all oily when you do that, right?”_

_Rhys lifted his head from his computer to look at his girlfriend laying on the couch, attention shifted from whatever she was watching to him._

_“What?”_

_She lifted an eyebrow. “You know you do this_ _thing_ _when you’re nervous that just messes your hair up, right?”_

 _“I mean, duh.” Rhys made a gesture to show off he was quite aware of his complete_ _mess_ _of a hair, but he didn’t know what she expected of him on a working night with Atlas shareholders on his earpiece._

_“Yeah, but,” she stood up and walked towards the space next to his desk. “it also makes your hair oily, like, gross oily.”_

_“Okay, you need to stop saying oily so much.”_

_“Why?”_

_“It’s an ugly word._ _Totally non-aesthetically pleasing.”_

_She smirked. “Oily.”_

_“Stop.”_

_“Oily Oils.”_

_“Sasha –“_

_“Oily Oil Oils.”_

_“Oh my God, you are_ _so annoying_ _.”_

_She let out that delicious laugh of hers, wrapped a hand around his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek._

_“Yep, guess who_ _I stole that from.”_

_“Uhh, your sister?”_

_Her hand pushed against his skull and he smiled in victory._

_”You know what, having an oily hair is an even worse aesthetic than the word itself.” she messed with his hair one last time before turning to leave the room. He watched her walk away._

_He didn't like being wrong but it made sense, though. He_ _had_ _to stop doing that so much._

 

_•••_

 

She didn’t call him out when he did it this time. There was a little twinge in his heart over that but he didn’t let it take over; not while she was there, _with_ him.

The lights in the bathroom went off and Sasha made her way back towards the bed.

She sat down with her knees crossed and just stared at him. He stared right back.

He smirked and raised his eyebrows. She did the same. They could do this all day.

That little twinge was back and Rhys found it harder to keep it away.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

She sighed. “Will you just do everything I do.”

He passed his fingers over his _siege_ moustache. “Hm, I don’t know, will I?”

“Oh my God, if you only knew how you look with that stupid thing in your face!” She dug at him, playfully.

“Oh, I _know_ how I look. I’ve _seen_ myself in the mirror even though even _it_ can’t handle just how _hot_ I look right now.”

“Oh boy, you are _way_  over your head!”

“Yeah? But you didn’t seem to think so ten minutes ago, did you?” he positioned both his hands behind his head, seemingly cocky but with a grin he knew Sasha could recognize as the _old Rhys._

He hoped she still could at least.

Her smile ceased and now the mattress seemed to be her new object of affection.

He went back to leaning on his elbow. ‘ _Of course she can’t recognize you, Rhys, you fucking dumbass. Why do you think “took a break” from you in the first place?’_

“Hey, Sash?”

She looked up to face him and the look in her eyes seemed almost _pleading_ , in a way. Like she was hoping he’d say exactly what she wanted to hear.

Lucky for him, she hadn’t stopped expecting the best from him, at least.

Lucky for her, that’s all he wanted to give her.

“I missed you.” he finally let it out, letting his hand touch her knee.

The second before she reacted was excruciating, but when she did, it was with a smile.

Sasha’s smile, he used to tell her, – when he wanted to see her slightly blush and call him a ‘sap’ – could probably light up the entire Promethea.

“I think I missed you too.”

After a quiet exchange of looks, he tapped to the place – _her_ place –  next to him and she happily followed.

With her hands over his chest and his hand on her hair, Rhys found that little twinge to be gone and be replaced with a surprisingly _stronger and familiar_ twinge, the type he only got when he was around her. Only her.

“Hey, Mr. Roboto?”

“Hm?”

“Tell your heart to tone it down a bit, okay? Kinda trying to sleep here.”

Rhys thanked the darkness for not letting her see the red in his cheeks.

 


End file.
